


Give me a Call

by paltham23



Category: Going Under (Game)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltham23/pseuds/paltham23
Summary: "Well, you know, Ad firms need accountants too, right?""If you ever make it happen... Give me a call."A month later, It happens.
Relationships: jackie fiasco/Tappi
Kudos: 1





	Give me a Call

Uploading this so it doesnt get deleted, will update soon


End file.
